Infection
by The Man Wi' No Name
Summary: When a pandemic breaks out over Australia, where TF141 and the S.A.S is based, what will happen? Will they escape? Will they stay put? Who will live and who will die? Second fic. R&R.
1. The Security Feed

Infection

A/N: This is an alternate story set outside the events of the Modern Warfare series, so everyone from the S.A.S and TF141 are still alive

The main Task Force 141 base was located in the isolated Australian Outback. Here, it was always sweltering hot and in the late hours of the afternoon, the troops often ended up becoming weary from the heat. The stench of sweat was amplified by the fact that the S.A.S had joined forces with the Task Force, meaning they were sharing a base. Out on the shooting rage, under the sun, Roach and Worm were found laughing and joking about past times and discussing various other topics. To anyone who had never met these two before would probably assume they had known each other since birth. When the heat became too unbearable, the two headed inside and very nearly knocked Nikolai's glass of water of his hand. Roach smiled, chuckled and said,

"Sorry Nikolai."

Nikolai smiled back and replied,

"Is no problem, say, would you mind tagging along to the security office? I'm in there for next four hours and I need somebody to talk to."

Roach and Worm looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, there's nothing on our schedule, so lead the way buddy." Roach said.

Upon arriving at the security office, Nikolai flicked on the air conditioning and the three welcomed the cool breeze now flowing through the room. And from there on the three sat in front of the numerous TVs, once again laughing and joking. They laughed the most when Nikolai told them the story of when he crashed his father's glider in the tree line surrounding his home and nobody noticed until his dad saw the tail-fin sticking out of the tree tops.

They continued to talk until Roach saw something on the screen out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey Nik, there's a guy outside the gate."

Nikolai swivelled around on his chair and zoomed the camera in.

"So there is, my friend."

The three stared confused at the person on the screen, was there an officer supposed to arrive today? If so, why had MacTavish not informed them?

"Hold on, I'll send this through to Soap and see what he says." Nikolai said, tapping away on his keyboard.

In his office, Soap MacTavish was on the verge of sleep. He had never been faced with this much paperwork before. Just as he closed his eyes, a voice rang through his speaker phone on his desk and nearly made him fall out his chair.

"Sir?"

Nikolai. Soap thought. Pressing the answer he said,

"What is it Nikolai?"

"We have person outside the gate of the base. Was someone supposed to arrive today?"

Soap now sat up, curiosity sparked.

"Let me have a look."

"I'm patching the security feed through now."

As promised, the security feed from camera one appeared on the screen. Nikolai hadn't been lying, there most certainly was a man outside the gate. Soap furrowed his eye brows.

"Hold on Nikolai, I'm gonna go take a look, keep an eye on the feed."

"Da."

Soap grabbed an MP5 from the armoury, he had heard stories that enemies would send people dressed as civvies and fellow soldiers,with bombs strapped to them, to blow up the base. Soap wasn't taking any chances.


	2. A Daunting Experience

In the office, Roach, Worm and Nikolai watched the screen tensely as Soap, armed with his MP5, approached the figure slowly. Looking closely, Nikolai noticed the figure appeared to be swaying slowly and was staring at the ground at his feet.

"Nikolai, talk to me." Soap ordered through his ear piece.

"Sir, the person looks hazy."

"Yeah." Soap agreed.

Assuming he was in hearing range Soap, shouted to the person.

"My name is Soap MacTavish, captain of the Task Force 141, state your name."

The figure continued to sway and stare at the floor. Soap grunted and tried a different approach.

"Try speaking Russian." Nikolai suggested.

"Меня зовут мыло Мактавиш, капитан Целевой группы 141, назвать свое имя."

They figure didn't look up or respond to Soap.

"Okay, we've established he isn't Russian nor English." Soap affirmed into his head set.

"Clearly." Nikolai's response was tainted with curiosity as he leant close into the screen, Roach and Worm following suit. Soap continued to approach the figure until he was less than a meter away. The heat had been obscuring Soap's view of the person, but he could now see clearly. And what he saw, made him gag. The man's skin was grey and leafing off his bones. His clothes were torn and his bones and muscle were clearly visible. The man looked akin to people who had survived nuclear explosions but had been too close to the epicentre.

"Nikolai, we have a severely sick person outside our gate, open it up and we'll treat it as best we can." Soap spoke into his ear piece.

The gate soon opened and as Soap started on his way to the man but froze when the man finally looked up. His face was mangled, as if it had been burned, his skull visible in areas of his face. The most notable feature however, was the fact that eyes a burning blood red colour.

"Nikolai, something strange is going on he-"

Soap didn't get to finish his sentence as the thing opened it's mouth, revealing several sets of long, very sharp teeth, and let out an animalistic growl. Soap began to back away as the things shoulders heaved up and down. It then took off in a heavy run towards Soap, who pulled up his MP5. Not even bothering to aim down the sites, Soap let a barrage of bullets rain down on the creature, taking off one of it's arms, blood spurting from it's wound as another lucky bullet found home in the creature's skull, causing it's head to explode. The headless thing's body stood and swayed for a second before dropping to floor, very much dead, blood pooling perfectly around the stub of a neck.

Roach, who had just watched the whole thing unfold on the screen, plucked the ear piece from Nikolai who, like Worm, was staring at the screen open-mouthed.

"Soap, what the fuck was that?"

That was a brief moment of silence before a response came through the headset.

"Roach, I have no idea, but spread the word. Get the base on full alert, tell them if anyone who matches the description of the thing I just fought shows up, shoot the bastard."

"Rodger that."

Roach looked over to Worm.

"Come on Worm, let's go."

That night, everyone was in the casual section of the base, which was similar to that of a university campus. Word was flying about MacTavish's encounter with a grey skinned creature that had attempted to kill him. Roach and Worm were sipping some coffee on the couch in front of the TV when Roach suggested they catch up on the football scores. Worm complied and picked up the remote, as he pushed the power button he said,

"Barcelona are gunna kick England's ass!"

Roach's face spread into a sly grin.

"I put _money _on England winning bro!"

The screen flickered to life and just before they switched to the football station, something caught both their eyes. On the screen, the news reporter had an image displayed next to her of a grey-skinned creature with blood red eyes staring straight back at the viewers. Roach and Worm's heart skipped a beat when they saw the image.

"Uhh... Soap?" Worm called.

"What es it, lad?" Soap replied.

"I think you should prolly check this out."

Soap ambled over to where the two were staring at the screen and quipped,

"This better be bloody worth et, what's the ma...?"

Soap's voice trailed off as he saw what the two were staring at on the screen. The news reporter looked as just as on edge as the three in front of the TV were. It was then the reporter spoke up.

"At 1:37pm today, several sightings on strange humanoid creatures were reported across the country, the origin of the creatures is currently unknown but scientists have deduced that the bodily effects are part of a cell mutation of caused by a newly discovered virus. This footage was recovered from a cell phone found from one the areas attacked by these creatures. Be warned, this footage is disturbing."

The screen cut to a shaky video, clearly because the person was running, screams could be heard in the background , mixed with several animalistic growls that MacTavish knew all to well. The cameraman spun to show what was happening, the street was littered with running people with at least 20 of the creatures chasing them.

"No.. NO!" The cameraman appeared to drop to the ground with force, the camera rolled before coming to halt. The man could be heard screaming and his legs could be seen flailing around. The screaming eventually died down into a gargle as the man's legs stilled and a wet sound could be heard.

It occurred with horror to the three men that the creatures fed on what they could and the virus would be passed on to the person it had eaten.

The three looked at each other and realised how quiet it was. Looking around, they realised that everyone had their eyes glued to the screen, no doubt still taking in the horror they had just witnessed.


	3. Surprising Agility

It was now 12am and after seeing the news report, everyone was on edge. Considering the amount of coffee they had ingested, Soap asked Ghost and Gaz to keep watch throughout the night. Being the tough soldiers they were, they obliged and each took station at the top of two watch towers surrounding the gate. It was warm at night in the outback, so they didn't mind. Despite having drank a shit load of coffee, Ghost began to yawn, it was 1am and he really wanted to sleep, he tapped his ear piece and spoke into it.

"Gaz, I'm knackered, I'm takin' a nap. You okay to take shift for the next two hours?"

"Sure thing boss." Gaz's cool reply came over the headset.

Ghost settled down in the chair he had brought up and placed his assault rifle on the floor. Ghost closed his eyes and was soon in a deep slumber.

Ghost awoke to the sound of gunshots and shot up, seeing his watch he saw it was 3am. He picked up his assault rifle and cocked it, aiming over the edge of the tower. However, he saw no creature or hostile attacking the base.

"DIE BITCH, DIE!" Gaz screamed into the headset, followed by a maniac laugh.

It then occurred to Ghost what was going on.

When Gaz finished shooting, he noticed Ghost staring at him.

"What?"

Ghost raised a hand and said,

"Dammit Gaz, you need to stop shooting the kangaroos that get too close to the base, it wakes everyone up!"

Ghost then fell on his arse and began laughing uncontrollably. Gaz grinned and shouted across to the second tower,

"It keeps me from getting bored!"

Ghost stood up and wiped a tear from his eye, and checked the heartbeat sensor in the tower. Nothing. Thank god for that, Ghost thanked mentally. He checked his watch again, 3:28am.

"Gaz, it's half three. We should probably get back inside, MacTavish'll be up soon and we need to report to him."

Gaz nodded.

"Okay, lets get going."

But just as Gaz was heading down the stairs, he saw something stir in the sand.

"Ghost!"

Ghost was halfway down he stairs when he heard Gaz's urgent call,he darted up the stairs and looked down outside the gate. He then saw what Gaz was worried about. The sand was flying up in the air and making large clouds. When the sand finally settled, the two watched with baited breath. Then, so fast it made them jump back, one of the creatures jumped about 6 feet into the air from under the sand, followed by another four. They then moved at an astonishing pace towards the gate, jumped high and began scaling the gate.

"Open fire!" Gaz screamed, pulling the safety off on his M4A1. Ghost followed suit with his ACR and together, they rained bullets down on the group of zombies which came frighteningly close to the top of the watch towers. After the four infected had been killed, another six took it's place, jumping from the hole in the sand with the same agility as it's predecessor and scaling the buildings. Ghost threw the empty ACR magazine at an infected which almost got into the watch tower, it collided with it's face and fell to it's death. Ghost locked a second magazine into the rifle and pulled the bolt back as fast as he could. Before he could do anything with the rifle, an infected threw itself through the window at him, knocking the rifle out of his hands and sending it flying down the stairs. Ghost contemplated pulling out his side arm, but the creature was already upon him. Thinking fast, Ghost punched the thing in it's jaw to stun it, he then pulled out his combat knife and lodged it in the things throat. The infected's body went limp and Ghost pulled the knife out of it's neck. As expected, a large torrent of blood spurted from the wound and covered Ghost and his uniform.

"Cheeky bastard!" Ghost exclaimed and looked over to Gaz's watch tower as he watched him hit the last infected's face with the butt of his rifle. The infected staggered back and with a roundhouse kick, Gaz kicked the thing in it's jaw, breaking it. The creature staggered back and fell out of the tower, making a rather large mess of the ground below. Gaz turned to look at Ghost. They both looked pretty similar. Both caked in crimson and breathing heavily.

Gaz was the one who spoke first.

"Come with me. We're going to the armoury."

Ghost jogged after him and asked,

"What for?"

"We're gonna lay some sentry guns and bouncing betties around the perimeter of the base."

"Good enough for me."

Two hours later, the two had successfully lined the outside of the base with mines, sentries and grenade sentries. Ghost and Gaz looked at each other.

"We should probably report to MacTavish, yeah?" Ghost suggested.

"Yeah." Gaz replied and they walked off to the administrative offices.

In his office, Soap was checking his watch and huffing. They should have been there two hours ago, it was now 5am and he was just about to go and find them, when there was knock on the door.

"Finally..." he muttered.

He grasped the door knob and yanked it open.

"Well,it's about damn ti-..."

Soap's words stopped when he caught site of the two. Both covered in blood, sand and dirt.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Soap's bad mood was replaced with curiosity and concern.

"Those things are much more agile than we thought Soap." Ghost warned. He looked at Gaz, silently telling him to explain what had happened. Gaz caught on and stepped forward and looked at Soap.

"Like Ghost said, those things are really agile. They jumped on the gate and watch tower and attacked us. Fortunately, they aren't very strong, you can easily kill them in four bullets. We've set up a defence around the perimeter of the base, it should hold them off for at least a couple of days."

"How did you not see them coming towards you?" Soap questioned.

"They move underground, I don't know how, but that's how they got the jump on us." Said Ghost.

Soap looked out of the window of his office, clearly in deep though. An idea then clicked and he hastily switched on his computer. He brought up the news website and told Ghost and Gaz to see what they could find. What they found made the colour drain from their faces.

"S-sir?" Ghost stammered.

Soap walked over quickly and looked over their shoulders, his reaction was none the better.

An article was on the screen detailing the fact that the infected numbers were massing quickly. They read that people were advised to lock their doors whilst evacuations were considered. Soap straightened up and spoke quietly.

"This is much worse than I thought."

Gaz looked confused.

"But we're safe here sir, right?"

Soap looked over at him, pale as ever.

"The food supply won't last forever, laddy."

If Gaz's face could go any paler than it already was, that is certainly what it did. As huge as TF141's food supply was, they only had enough them two weeks, three if they conserved it well.

"What do you suggest sir?" Ghost asked

MacTavish turned to face them both.

"We just hold out as long as we can and then we leave, but if infected numbers continue to rise, you can expect heavy causalities outside and _on_ base. I'm assigning you two to check and replenish the ammo in those sentry guns every few days, like you said, that defence will only hold out for around two days, it's gonna need to last much longer that that, understood?"

The two nodded and Ghost even saluted lazily.

"Good, now go and get showered. I'll inform the base of the current situation."

They both nodded and left the room, heading for the shower block.


	4. Announcements and Worrying Headlines

Ghost and Gaz left the room, leaving MacTavish on his own with his thoughts. He put his head in his hands and sighed. He was 28, pushing 29, he didn't want to be stranded on base surrounded by flesh eating monsters. He wanted to go home, kiss his wife, hug his son, share his wife's bed again. That wasn't happening soon. He had another four years to go on his record. Sighing once again, he pushed the button on the mic that would activate the speakers dotted around the base.

"All right, you lazy buggers! Get your arses out of bed, I have an important announcement! In the mess hall, ASAP, get to it!"

With that, he made his way towards the mess hall.

In the shower block, Gaz and Ghost were just finishing up in the showers, each had taken a cubicle next to each other. They were just drying off when MacTavish's announcement rang out over the speakers. Gaz looked at Ghost, who's expression was completely vacant as pulled on a plain white shirt and combat trousers, Gaz applied the same gear and looked to Ghost. He made his way over to him and placed a hand on Ghost's shoulder. The action appeared to snap him out of his trance.

"You don't seem with it, mate. You okay?"

Ghost's green eyes met Gaz's icy blue ones.

"I've battled crazed gunmen, bomb makers and tons of Russian troops, but this... this really has me on edge."

Gaz merely nodded, completely understanding Ghost's feeling of anxiety. Gaz suggested they get to the mess hall, to which Ghost agreed. They jogged there to make up for lost time, and entered the mess hall. They could see the looks of confusion on the troops faces. Why had they been woken up this early? They still had at least two hours before they were due up. Some troops were chatting and some had pieces of toast that they were hungrily munching away on

"All right you lot!" Soap shouted at the troops. The hall fell silent.

"O' right. I don't know if any of you have heard, but the infected made another attempt at getting into the base today."

Everyone sat up straight, many faces showing worry and curiosity.

"Ghost and Gaz reported to me this morning that they had been attacked by eleven of those things at about half three this morning. When I checked the number of infected, it said that at least a quarter of the Australian population was reported infected and another third missing or dead."

Words and phrases such as "oh shit" and "damn", resonated around the hall.

"Now, I am formulating a plan. We exhaust the supply here, that's two weeks worth of food and other resources, three if we conserve it well. I have telephoned Price over in the UK, to arrange for a boat to reach us at the docks. Nikolai and some of the other pilots are going to get us to the docks, where the boat will take us back to the UK. Once there, we will arrange for the Yanks to be taken home, unless they want to stay of course."

Sounds of agreement could be heard.

"Good, dismissed." Soap said, heading towards Ghost and Gaz who were standing at the back of the hall.

On one of the tables, Roach, Meat, Worm and Royce were all sat, chewing the food that was being served. Today was full English breakfast, Roach's favourite.

"So, do you think we'll last two weeks?" Worm said, shovelling another fork full of food into his mouth.

"Three if we're lucky..." Royce added darkly.

"I actually don't get why this is such a big deal, last year when there was a drought, we lasted a month and a half." Meat commented.

Roach swallowed his bacon and eggs and looked at Meat.

"But that time, we had a convoy which brought us supplies, from the docks. I watched the news this morning, the docks are abandoned. Ain't no supplies comin' through until the virus is contained."

Meat paled slightly, realising what Roach had said made perfect sense. Roach looked over to the back of the hall and saw MacTavish talking to Ghost and Gaz.

"You two okay?" MacTavish asked them. Gaz nodded and spoke up.

"I'm fine, Ghost was a bit shaken up though."

Soap nodded

"Well you two certainly held up well in that scenario, for that, you can have the day off." He said and added a little smile at the end.

Gaz's face regained some of it's colour and Soap guessed Ghost's did too.

"Thank you very much sir." they both said in unison, Soap couldn't tell which came from which, because they both sounded identical.

"All right, off you go."

The two walked off to the cantine and saw Nikolai sitting by himself, sipping coffee and reading the newspaper with a grim expression. The two walked over to him, he looked up and saw the two people looking at him.

"May we?" Ghost gestured to the seats across from him.

"Of course." Nikolai smiled slightly.

Gaz went to get him and Ghost some coffee. That was when he noticed Nikolai's grim expression.

"Hey, what's up?"

Gaz arrived back with the coffee and handed one to Ghost, just as the pilot slid the newspaper to Ghost. When he saw the head line, he nearly choked on his coffee.

The newspaper read: INFECTED NUMBERS RISE TO 50% OF POPULATION: EVACUATIONS COMMENCE AT YOUR LOCAL AIRPORTS.

A/N: Short and not very eventful, I know, but it's just to detail the rising danger of the situation.


	5. A Mad Plan

A/N: This Chapter has more action, if that's what you like.

The next week seemed to fly past in a flurry of colour, sound and blood. Blood because that is what the sand and walls outside the base became coated with. So far they had witnessed 4 attacks, each time increasing in quantity. Because the sentry ammo was running low, they had assigned soldiers to keep watch in the towers. They had done quite a good job, and the mines and claymores certainly made a large mess, but that at least reassured them that thing wouldn't get back up and attack again, like a couple of them did. However, three days into the second week, an attack occurred which shook everyone to the very core.

It was, yet again, a sweltering hot day and everyone was weary.

It was then that it happened. One of the 土oungersoldiers was walking through the centre of the base towards the cantine and at that point he was in, as some people put it, in the wrong place at the wrong time. Roach saw it happen right before his eyes. Suddenly, sand flew up in the man's face, obscuring his view. Roach didn't understand what was happening. When the sand cleared, there was a large hole in the sand. Roach then understood what was going on and began to run towards the man.

"RUN!Roach screamed. The man turned to look at Roach who was sprinting at him. Everything went in slow motion as, with horrid realisation, Roach knew he wasn't going to get to him in time.

"NO!Roach cried as two mangled hands reached up from out of hole, and took a tight grip on the poor man's ankles. The man was pulled to the floor and Roach made a dive towards the man. He grabbed on to the man's hands, who had tears running down his face.

"God, no! I don't wanna die!The man cried. Roach fumbled for his pistol and pulled it from his pouch. He aimed it at one of the creature's wrist which was grasped on one of the ankles. The bullet soared straight through it's wrist, dismembering it's hand from it's arm. The creature yowled in pain. Roach's feeling of accomplishment was hastily replaced with a sense of horror and weakness as three more hands gripped the man's waist. That was when Roach realised he was powerless to help. Tears began to run down his face as he watched helplessly as the man was dragged into the hole, screaming in terror. In a few seconds the man's screaming ceased to be heard. Roach pulled a grenade off his belt and pulled out the pin. He dropped it into the hole.

"I'm said before taking off in a run.

He heard the explosion and turned to see the sand flying in the air. He then went and got a shovel and filled in the hole with sand. An hour later, a pile of sand was in the centre of the exterior base. Stuck in the sand was a makeshift cross which read:

In memory of Anthony Gray,

Born 7th July 1994

Died 4th August 2016

Throughout the day, many soldiers came to pay respects to their fallen comrade and Soap filed the letter, informing them of his death, to the man's family.

That night, Roach was ordered to come up to Soap's office. Roach guessed it was something important. Since Soap never told him to come to his office unless it was important. When he got there, he found Ghost, Gaz, Nikolai and Soap all sat at his desk. Soap heard him come in.

"Take a seat, said. Roach sidled over to a chair and flopped down into it, brushing a strand of brown hair out of his eyes.

"As I understand, you witnessed one of the younger troops get killed today. Is that correct?"

Roach nodded, he had been trying to suppress the memory, but he had no luck so far. Soap looked at the four men.

"That is why, we abandon base tomorrow."

The four looked up quickly.

"But... sir,Gaz said, Soap looked at him.

"We have enough food to last us another two days. Surely we can last that long."

"Gaz, if they can tunnel right under our feet, I'm not taking any more chances than we already have. The boat arrives at 11pm tomorrow. The number of infected has risen to 16 million already. We. Cannot. Take. Any. put emphasis on the last part."

The four looked at each other, before resigning themselves in defeat. Ghost looked to Soap and asked a question each one of them had been thinking.

"Do you have a plan?"

" replied bluntly.

"Well, what is it?Roach asked. Soap looked at him and began smirking. Roach knew what that meant all too well.

"Well... I've got one. But it's mad."

"Lay it on said.

"I'm expecting a rather large attack from the infected, because of the amount of activity, I'm sure they'll want to know what is happening on the surface."

He looked at Roach.

"You're good at placing C4 where it's most effective."

Roach looked up.

"What do you mean?Even though he had already guessed where this was going.

"Figure it out...Soap encouraged, smirking.

"You're not going to...Roach said, trailing off at the end.

"Yup, I'm going to blow up the base, if the number of infected is too much to handle."

The four sat in front of their captain and looked at each other. Roach smirked and turned his attention back to Soap.

"Sir...?Soap turned his attention to Roach, still smirking.

"I like this plan, because I know exactly where I'm going to place it."

Roach stood up and took off out of the room. Soap's expression went serious again and he said to Nikolai,

"Are you okay rounding up the other chopper pilots?"

"Da."

With that, Nikolai left the room.

"And you two...Soap said to Ghost and Gaz. The two looked at Soap, silently egging him on to tell them what he needed them to do.

"Gaz, I want you to take one of the Little Birds and pilot it whilst Ghost mans the minigun.

Ghost turned to Gaz, who had a huge smile on his face. They both began chuckling evilly.

"Sure thing chuckled before high-fiving Ghost.

A/N: This is NOT the penultimate chapter, this story is only half-way done. ;)


	6. The Sacrifice

A/N: Here we go, first character death of the story, who will it be do you think?

The next day flew by and before they knew it, 11pm was upon them. Ghost had been keeping himself up on coffee, a lot of coffee and Roach was off laying C4 where, if needed, it could be used to destroy a good portion of the base. Soap was pacing his office nervously whilst Nikolai and the other pilots ran checks to make sure all the copters were working correctly, seeing as they hadn't been used in a while. Soap had supplied each of them with ear pieces so they could communicate, he tapped into Ghost's frequency.

"Ghost?"

" his reply from the other end.

"Get the spotlights on, we're going to need as much light as possible on the choppers so they can get out easier."

"On replied hastily. Soap then tapped into Roach's ear piece, a slight maniac glint in his eyes.

"Is everything ready?Soap questioned down the head set. He heard a slight snort from the other end.

"You replied coolly. Soap chuckled at the young man's attitude towards the whole situation. Tapping into the last frequency he spoke quickly,

"Are the Pavelows ready?"

"Da. All systems are functional and the radar is warming replied flicking a few switches, powering down the rotors.

"Very replied, sighing in relief. He was worried the choppers weren't going to work because they hadn't been used in over four months. He certainly wasn't relying on the Jeeps to get them out. Suddenly, the courtyard outside Soap's office became bathed in light.

Ghost backed away from the lever as all lights in the base activated, the brightest being the spotlights now bathing the outside court yards. Ghost smiled an then ran to the block were the bedrooms were. He then ran down the hallways banging on every door screaming,

"EVERYONE! UP! WE'RE EVACUATING THE BASE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU FORGOT, JUST GET YOUR ARSES OUT, GATHER SOME POSSESSIONS AND GET TO THE PAVELOWS!"

In a matter of minutes, hundreds of groggy troops were all trudging towards the choppers, moaning and holding small bags with some important possessions. Ghost watched, sat behind the minigun attached to the Little Bird. Gaz was running checks, whilst Ghost looked on nervously.

"No sign of any infected so noted, fiddling with switches and pushing buttons.

"Doesn't mean there won't be an attack, just keep an eye on the radar and heartbeat sensor."

"Oh yeah. That _really _helped last time didn't it?Gaz replied sarcastically. Ghost sighed loudly and replied,

"Just get the copter ready span the minigun idly to pass the time. When Gaz was sure the chopper would work, he turned in his seat to watch the scene before them. Hundreds of troops and least 20 Pavelows and another 12 Chinooks.

Soap was stood on the ramp of Nikolai's Pavelow, doing a head count on all the troops who were assigned to this particular helicopter. He had all of them accounted for, but there were still tons who were due to get to the other choppers.

"Nikolai, how many more are due to board the other choppers?Soap shouted over the sound of the rotors.

"About 100- no- 200 more!He yelled back. Soap thought for a moment and then walked to the back of the chopper and picked up a megaphone, he had brought with him.

"EVERYONE WHO IS NOT CURRENTLY ON A HELICOPTER PICK UP THE PA-!He was cut off by a tremble which came from under the sand. The whole compound went silent.

"What was that, a tremor?Soap heard a soldier ask curiously.

"You don't get tremors in the outback, heard another answer.

Then, it happened. Sand flew up in about 10 areas of the courtyard, followed by around another 20 sand explosions. It then clicked in Ghost and Gaz's minds and they both paled.

溺ACTAVISH, GET THOSE PEOPLE IN COPTERS NOW!Ghost screamed into his headset, before he was choked and blinded by a sand explosion right in front of him. People began screaming in terror as the holes from the sand explosions widened and around 14 infected began crawling out of the holes snarling.

"Gaz! Get the chopper fired up, now!Ghost screamed back at Gaz, who did not hesitate to comply, flicking all the switches and powering up the rotors. Ghost grabbed his ACR 6.8 and pulled the bolt back, cocking it. He fired into the hole as around 6 infected emerged from the whole simultaneously.

"COME ON GO, GO! JUST OUTRUN 'EM GO!MacTavish screamed into the megaphone as he surveyed the scene before him, around 300 and something infected versus around 700 unarmed soldiers. He continued shouting encouragement as soldiers ran to the ramp of the helicopter to pull them inside to safety. Roach's stomach tightened as he watched a dozen soldiers suffer the same fate as Pvt. Gray. Then, he made a drastic and momentous decision.

"Gaz, get this thing in the air, now!Ghost screamed, once again lodging his knife into an infected's throat and yanking it out again. He was relieved as the Bird gained altitude, so he decided to do what he was on that copter for. He pulled the bolt back on the minigun, discarding his ACR to the seat next Gaz, spun up the barrel and firing.

Roach stood up and ran to the ramp of the Pavelow, which was just beginning to take off. He analysed the situation, several hundred infected, easily catching the troops, even with the minigun attempting to cover them. In his mind he plotted the route he was going to take. It was time to take action, he needed to by the choppers and remaining troops some time. The chopper was 100 feet off the ground, it was now or never. He picked up the C4 remote and took off in a run towards the ramp which was still down. Soap didn't see what he was doing until it was too late. He saw a flurry of motion and looked down to see Roach land on the ground, straighten up and take off in a heavy run.

"ROACH, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?Soap screamed into to his headset, he turned to Nikolai and yelled to him.

"NIKOLAI, GET US BACK ON THE GROUND, WE HAVE TO SAVE ROACH!"

Soap then heard a bitter chuckle over his headset.

"You said it has to be effective Soap, that's what I'm making it."

"NIKOLAI, SET US BACK DOWN!"

"No can do comrade, we go back, we all die!He yelled back. Soap looked back to the ground to see, Nikolai wasn't lying, the amount of infected outmatched the amount of people on the base.

"Roach...Soap said tears threatening to fall.

"Where did you place the C4?"

Yet again, another bitter chuckle.

"In the incendiary bay."

Oh dear god. Those were the words that went through Soap's mind. Tears were falling freely now as he spoke, the last words he would ever speak to Roach.

"Goodbye Roach."

"Goodbye gasped, no-one ever called him that any more.

On the ground, Roach tore off his earpiece and turned to look at the ever-growing crowd of infected soldiers. He tore a flare off his belt and lit it.

"HEY! Over here!He yelled. The crowd turned their attention to him, leaving several bodies in their wake as he lead them towards the armouries. He dove through the door of the incendiary bay and rolled onto his knees. The infected didn't bother to use the door, instead using their collective strength to bash through the aluminium sheets which made up the walls. He looked at the crowd of infected advancing on him. He backed away until he had his back against one of the bombs. He smiled darkly at them and held the the C4 trigger in the air. He looked to the trigger and then to the crowd, slowly advancing on him.

"See you in Hell, said, dark smile never leaving his face as he applied pressure to the trigger and the room was bathed in a heavy orange and yellow light.

Soap had no more tears to shed as he watched the entire area surrounding the incendiary bay, become bathed in an orange light as went up in a fireball mixture of flames and oil. People stared on in awe. Even Ghost was staring, having no idea what had happened.

"Soap, what happened?"

Soap sniffed once and replied,

"Roach lured them to the incendiary bay and destroyed it along with him and the infected."

Ghost was shocked even more by this as he looked back to the base which was now a mass of rubble and flames, glowing in the night. Worm came and stood next to Soap.

"Well, the important thing is he died protecting his commented sadly. He looked at MacTavish and added,

"He made sure we made it out alive, we're safe now."

Soap nodded and flopped down on one of the benches. But how wrong Worm was, for he, nor anyone else, noticed a lone infected clinging onto the underbelly of the Pavelow, as it barrelled on towards the docks.

A/N: Surprised? I've probably just killed off someone痴 favourite character, but he certainly won't be the only one who dies.


	7. Advanced Weaponry and PackaPunch?

It was completely silent in Nikolai's Pavelow, everyone was still mulling over Roach's sacrifice. Soap, on the outside, was calm and collected. But on the inside, he was beating himself up over the fact he couldn't stop Roach from pulling that stunt. He realised, however, that Roach had given his life up, so that they could continue theirs. Soap realised now, that made Roach the best friend he ever had. Worm was also beating himself up, internally. Every now and then, it would cross his features. Why did he not grab Roach when he stood up and begin running? Why had he just watched as he descended into the madness? But it was too late now. Roach was gone and he couldn't do anything about it. Eventually, him and Worm, exhausted from the night before, slipped into a cold, dreamless sleep.

Around and hour and half later, Nikolai was checking his radar to see how far it was to the LZ. Seven miles, he breathed a sigh of relief, not much farther now. Then it happened. A loud beeping was heard. Nikolai looked to the oil reserves. They were depleting rapidly and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" He cried, yanking the lever to try and pull it into a stable position. Checking his oil reserves, all colour drained from his face. 0%. Nikolai's distressed cry had awoken several soldiers, including Worm, Soap and Meat.

"NIKOLAI, WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Soap yelled at him.

"I don't know, I'm lowering the ramp! Check if the oil reserves are open or broken in any way!"

Soap advanced slowly down the ramp, clinging onto the bar as he went, what he saw made his blood boil. An infected, one hand cradling a sheet of metal, the other clinging onto one of the outward fins on the side. It snarled and Soap pulled out his Colt. M1911 and shot it point blank in between it's eyes. The bullet sailed through it's forehead and it's grip on the chopper loosened as it fell into the desert below. Soap then began to become disorientated as the chopper descended into a tailspin.

"HOLD ON!" Nikolai shouted to the troops at the back the chopper. Everyone attempted to get a hold on to something, however a few soldiers lost their grip and everyone watched as they were submitted to gravity and pulled from the chopper. Nikolai saw the ground getting closer by the second and screamed,

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" He said, ducking down. Everyone followed suit. Soap sensed the ground nearing and closed his eyes tightly. Impact. Soap's eyes opened wide and he cried out as he felt metal collide with the tough sandy, rocky surface. A bright white light painted itself over his vision and then, everything went black.

Ghost and Gaz had watched the whole thing unfold, from Soap shooting the infected right up until the Pavelow had crashed into the ground, sending a torrent of flames and smoke up into the early morning sky. Ghost, quickly sent his finger to his ear piece and yelled into it.

"Soap, Worm? DO YOU COPY? NIKOLAI, DO YOU COPY? DOES ANYONE COPY?"

Silence.

Gaz tried as well, but no answer came from the downed Pavelow.

"Dammit!" Ghost said, both upset and angry, kicking the side of the Little Bird.

"Come on, there's nothing we can do for them now." Gaz said, piloting the chopper towards the docks.

Blackness. That's what he saw when he first came back around. His vision began to clear up. He blinked a couple of times. Soap was surrounded by charred and crushed metal. He could also see flames. Lots of flames. Then it occurred to him. He was still trapped in the burning Pavelow. He was amazed however, when there was enough room for him to manoeuvre himself around the chopper. He checked Worms pulse. It was there, but it was weak. It had occurred to him he didn't need to check the other bodies. They were charred beyond recognition and a few even had bits of metal embedded in there bodies. Sniffing, he realised over the smell of the smoke, that he could smell blood. Tracing the smell, he went up to the cockpit.

"Oh no..." Soap said, barely above a whisper. Nikolai was lying with his face on the control panel of the chopper. His head was smashed open and Soap swore he could see brain matter on the control panel, bathed in the blood pool which dripped onto the floor. It was hopeless, but he tried anyway. He checked his pulse. Nothing.

"Dammit!" Soap exclaimed, kicking the console. He then went into the back of the chopper and picked up Worm and headed towards the ramp, it was twisted by the fire, but was easily detached. Looking around, he realised he couldn't see Meat or Royce in there. Kicking down the ramp, he breathed a sigh relief. Meat and Royce were sat there, both treating each others wounds. They both saw Soap and jogged over to him, gently taking Worm off him and patching up his cuts. This was when Soap saw the exterior of the chopper. It was barely recognisable as a Pavelow any more. The rotors had been completely disintegrated, the tail was bent upwards in the air and the passenger area was completely burnt up and charred. They all jumped back when a small explosion occurred from what was left of the oil. It detached the tail, which fell to the ground with a resounding thud, sand flying up into the air.

"Royce, pick Worm up. We can't stay on the sand." Soap ordered. Royce threw Worm over his shoulder in a fireman's lift and they headed to the road and began following it to the docks. It was eerily silent. And all the abandoned gas stations every few kilometres didn't help either. Having been deprived of their rifles, and being left with only Soap's pistol and their knifes. They searched every gas station and shop they came to for weaponry, another pistol, maybe even a double barrelled. But luck was not on their side. However, something came along which got their hopes up a little.

"Hey Soap, is that a bunker?" Royce asked. Soap squinted and saw it. He smirked a little.

"Looks like it. Come on, pick up the pace."

They jogged over to it and Soap tried the door. Locked. Soap cursed silently. Meat lightly pushed him aside, shaking his head and smiling. Cracking his knuckles, he charged at the door. Luck was with them again, the door fell to the floor, dust flying into the air.

"Nice one, Meat." Soap said smacking him on the back. Walking inside, they started trying to find the light switch.

"Found it!" Royce yelled, and hit the button. The room was flooded with light and they jumped back in surprise and horror at what they saw. Four skeletons lying on the floor. What surprised them however, was the weaponry each one them was cradling. Soap headed over to one of them. Why was it wearing a Nazi uniform? He shrugged the thought off, as he was more interested in the golden plated weapon the skeleton had in it's hands. Pulling it out, he read on the side.

"Wunderwaffe DG-2, Der Reise Project 741021." Soap said aloud. Slinging it over his back he went over to see what Meat and Royce had found.

"Why is he wearing a Soviet Uniform?" Royce asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Who cares? This shit looks cool!" Meat replied, clearly excited. Soap caught sight of a crimson coloured pistol in Meat's hand. He approached Meat and asked,

"What is it?"

Meat turned the gun on it's side and read aloud,

"Porter's "Ray Gun" Heat Wave Pistol, Der Reise Project 935. I'ma just call it the "Ray Gun."

Royce, bent down and searched a skeleton wearing an American uniform.

"Whoa-h-hoo!" Royce said, lifting up a large piece of equipment with a large muzzle on the end.

"What is _that?_" Soap exclaimed.

"Thundergun, it says on the top." He replied quickly. Soap looked to the skeleton wearing an imperial uniform.

"We need to give Worm something too." He suggested, flipping the skeleton over and his eyes widening when saw what he had. He pulled the device from his back and read the side of it.

"Porter's Wave Gun." That was all it said.

"Worm can have this." Soap said, attaching to his back.

"Hey Soap, look at this!" Royce called from the back of the bunker. As Soap approached, he could a hear a cheesy 1940s jingle. As he rounded the corner, he saw a machine, akin to a 1940s Drinks machine, with the words "Pack-a-Punch, increase your Fire power!" scrawled on it. Soap walked up to it with his Wunderwaffe and was surprised when it sucked it into the machine. Mechanical whirring sounded around the bunker and the gun popped back out again, now Silver and with more features on it and a custom camo.

"This is cool!" Soap exclaimed, smirking.


	8. Just a few more miles

After each of them had Pack-A-Punched their weapons (including Soap's pistol, which was upgraded to a set two pistols) they set about searching for food in the bunker. They had found a cool box with some sandwiches and a few bottles of water. It wasn't until Worm (he had recently come around) barged down another door, that they found something interesting.

"Hey Soap, check it out!He called back to Soap, who appeared at his shoulder a few seconds later. Soap saw what he was looking at.

"A trap door?"

"Yup, lets check it replied, yanking it open. The two descended down the stairs and both were bewildered at what they saw. They were in a hangar, Jeeps were scattered around and several weapons, M4s and the like, were scattered around the hangar. However, a large contraption sat in the corner of the room, Nazi symbol clearly visible on top of it. Soap approached it, next to it, was a power switch. Pulling the lever, light flooded the room. The teleporter clunked and whirred into life. Soap stood inside it and examined it. There was a button which simply read, 殿 pushed it and electricity obscured his vision, next thing he knew, he was travelling through a vortex and then everything went quiet. As his vision returned, he realised he was in a dark room. He saw a door and pushed it open. He shielded his eyes from the bright light that came through. He moved his hand slowly and saw he was at the docks. Just as he began to move, lightening obscured his vison once more and he found himself staggering out of the teleporter towards Worm.

"What happened then?He asked, catching Soap as he fell. Soap caught his breath before replying.

"It took me to the docks, but as soon as I moved, it brought me back asked, miffed.

"Well, we could always take one of the Jeeps. You know? Get there faster?Worm suggested. Soap stood and brushed himself off. He walked over to a Jeep and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the key was still in the ignition. He climbed in and tried the key. Even more relief washed over him as the Jeep's engine started.

"This one works!Soap called to Worm. Worm gave him a thumbs up and said,

"I'll radio the others, tell 'em to get down here!

Soon enough, Meat, Worm, Royce and Soap were sat in the Jeep. Soap turned to look at the three in the back and said quietly,

鏑et's hope this works, yeah?They all nodded and Soap floored it. They drove head on towards the large hangar door. As it neared, Soap cried out.

"HEADS DOWN!Everyone ducked down as the car collided with the metal sheet which made up the door. The Jeep tore through it, and several whoops and cheers sounded from the back. Their victory was short lived however, as Soap realised they were driving on sand. Before he had time to react, an infected jumped from under the sand and grabbed onto him.

"Get... off... me!Soap cried as he shoved Mustang into the creatures mouth. He fired and the creature's head was no more. It fell from the car and that was when Soap remembered how agile these things were. He turned and saw that around 40 infected were on their tail, never faltering.

"Worm! Take the wheel!He called to Worm in the passenger seat. Worm grabbed the steering wheel and Soap knelt on the seat to get a better shot at the crowd, he pulled the Wunderwaffe from his back and silently prayed to God that it worked.

"DUCK!He cried and Meat and Royce turned and ducked as they saw the Wunderwaffe in their faces. Soap pulled back the trigger and watched in pure awe as a red beam of pure energy sailed through the crowd. One infected got caught in the beam and it appeared to spread from him to around half of the crowd, each one's head exploding from the lightening bolt. The remaining infected stopped in their tracks and turned to run the other way. Soap now felt like he'd accomplished something. Smirking, he took the wheel again, and they barrelled on through the desert under the hot afternoon sun.

"How much further?Ghost asked. Gaz checked his radar.

"Two miles, replied. Ghost sighed sadly. He then heard something which caught his attention. Was that Soap he could hear through his headset? Tuning into the frequency he called into the headset.

"Soap? You hear me?"

"Ghost? This frequency still works?He heard Soap reply. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"How did you survive the crash?"

"Luck. Anyway, how far are you from the LZ?Soap asked quickly.

"One and a bit miles, mate. How are far you?Ghost replied.

"We found a map in a Jeep we stole. We're about four miles out."

Ghost thought for a moment before saying,

"When we get there, I'll get Price to wait for you. It's gonna be risky, though."

"I know. Just tell him to give us about two more hours, we're flooring it here and we've plenty of said to Ghost.

"If possible, I see if I can convince him to send a pick-up suggested.

"Thanks mate, I owe you one."

"Well, we're stoppin' in London first. And you're buyin'.Soap heard Gaz say and chuckled.

"Sure thing Gaz, anyway, see you at the docks."

"See you there."

A/N: This is going to be my last quick update, because I go back to school tomorrow. Things will take a bit longer.


	9. Face of Death is Not a Pretty One

A/N: Well, here we are. This is, as the French say, Le Grand Finale, so I would like to thank all my reviewers in advance, and to assure them, this is most definitely NOT my last story. Also, more character deaths in this chapter. Very surprising deaths. ;)

Gaz touched the Little Bird down at the docks, around an hour after the previous conversation. Ghost hopped out and approached the ship, it was a large black, sinister looking freighter. They had clearly chosen it due to it's size. It had been modified with turret miniguns on the side. They had motion sensors in them, and they tracked Ghost as he walked past them, identifying him as a friendly. He walked up the plank and hopped onto the deck. He was immediately greeted by Price who quickly asked him,

"Where are Soap, Nikolai and all the others?"

Ghost's face became grim.

"Soap and the others got out of the Pavelow, but Nikolai smashed his head open on the control panel. By the time Soap came around, Nikolai had already bled to death."

Price looked at the floor sadly.

"I'm gonna miss that bugger." He stated, looking back at Ghost, who replied with,

"Me too boss."

Gaz jumped onto the ship and looked at Price.

"Price." He said bluntly, looking away. Price groaned and facepalmed.

"You're not still mad cos I stood on your watermelon are you...?" He groaned. Gaz went red with anger.

"IT WAS FUCKING JUICY, I'VE NOT HAD ONE LIKE IT SINCE!" He yelled back at him. Whilst the two argued, Ghost contacted Soap.

"Mate, where are you? The Pavelows are all arriving." He asked. He heard his thick Scottish accent from the receiving end of the headset.

"We're about a mile and a half out mate!" He called back, panting heavily. In the Jeep, the Infected chasing the car were not forfeiting and were not showing any signs of doing so. Even after dispatching several energy beams from the Wunderwaffe and the other Wonder Weapons, they were not giving up. They were just so lucky to find an ammo crate under one of the seats, which had the exact ammo they needed. At one point, an infected grabbed the back seat, but swiftly had a foot connect sharply with it's face.

"SOAP! HOW MUCH FURTHER TO THE RZ?" Worm called urgently, firing a wave at the infected, watching them inflate and explode, organs and blood decorating the sandy desert floor.

"ABOUT A MILE AN A HALF! AND WE'RE GOING AT FULL SPEED!" He cried to Worm.

Ghost overheard all this and turned to Price.

"I'm gonna go pick 'em up." He said, before Price could object, he jumped down onto the dock and jumped into the Little Bird. Price shouted to him.

"Be careful what you do out there son!"

"I will, old man." He replied calmly.

Lifting the chopper into the air, he took off in the direction he had come at around 90 mph. He only fly about 20 minutes before he spotted them. He now realised why Soap had been out of breath when he'd spoken to him. He could see the Jeep tearing through the desert, dust cloud flying up behind it. Soap spotted Ghost's chopper and heard his voice through the headset.

"Soap! Keep going straight ahead, I'm going to bring the chopper alongside you and you climb on. No time to argue!"

"Rodger that." He replied, he turned to the other two and said,

"Keep them busy, that Little Bird is out ticket out of here." Worm and the others nodded and unleashed hell on the Infected. Ghost flew overhead and spun the chopper round, slowly descending towards the fast moving vehicle. As promised, Ghost managed to maintain the same speed as the Jeep and called to them.

"JUMP!"

Soap went first, telling Worm to hold on to the wheel, and jumped. Arms flailing, he landed confidently in the chopper.

"Meat, Royce! Come on!" He called to them. They jumped in unison, both catching onto the side and hoisting themselves up into the helicopter. Worm positioned the steering wheel so the Jeep pointed in the direction of an oncoming gas station, aiming for the petrol pumps. It's now or never, he thought and flung himself at the chopper. The wind rushed passed him as Soap caught him by his waist and hoisted him up into the chopper. They watched the Jeep, now carting about 12 infected around, as barrelled on towards the gas station. It collided with petrol pump and it set off a chain reaction. The petrol pump exploded, as did the Jeep. Then, the other gas pumps exploded and the shelter off the gas station caved in, rubble and dust flying into the air. Several whoops sounded from the chopper and Worm felt a sense of accomplishment wash over him as his friends praised him for his quick thinking.

"Nice one, Worm." Ghost commented. He heard static on his headset and Price's voice came through the headset. He sounded urgent and Ghost could hear the ring of assault rifles in the background.

"GHOST? WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?" Price screamed. Ghost heard a grenade launcher shot and an explosion.

"We're about a quarter of a mile out, I have the docks in sight." Ghost affirmed.

"WELL YOU BETTER GET HERE FAST, THEY CAME OUT OF NOWHERE! THOUSANDS OF 'EM! WE NEED THOSE MINIGUNS! OUT!" Price yelled, letting another grenade off into the crowd and watching as it destroyed a group off them. Body pieces flying into the air and bouncing off his shoulder.

"Worm, Royce. Man the miniguns. There's an attack going on the docks, much bigger than what happened back at base."

Worm hopped on the the starboard minigun whilst Royce took the port. They both pulled back the hammers, cocking them, and waited to arrive at the docks. When Ghost reached the docks, he saw Price hadn't been exaggerating. There was thousands. The remaining TF141 and S.A.S were pushed back onto the freighter, there was around 100 odd of them and about 2000 infected. Everyone one wave was exterminated, another replaced it.

"Worm! I'm going to bank right and you're going to get a clear shot on them!" Worm nodded and span the barrel up.

Price hadn't noticed the chopper arrive, so caught up in the fight was he, that he was rather startled when a large number off them began to become dismembered from minigun fire which rained from above like a deadly hailstorm. He grinned, they were finally here! Back in the chopper, Soap was aiming Mustang and Sally, he was trying to hit them where they would cause most damage. Letting off a shot from each pistol, he watched several organs and body parts fly high into the air. He noticed that, no matter how hard he tried to clear the way, even with the assistance of the two miniguns, that they were getting nowhere. He realised with horror that Ghost had steadily descended down into the jumping distance for the infected. Ghost also realised too late, as three infected jumped into the chopper. Soap threw his two empty pistols at two of them as he kicked the third one back into the thriving crowd below. The two which had been hit with his pistols also fell to their deaths. That wasn't going to be enough though. Even as Soap unleashed two energy beams into the crowd below, infected began grabbing onto the chopper, the chopper began to tilt and the five people all held on for dear life as the chopper crashed into the floor, not exploding, but certainly destroying the rotors and rendering it unpilotable.

"THIS WAY, GO,GO!" Soap yelled as crawled out of the chopper, making a path through the hoard with the Wunderwaffe. The five took off in a sprint, kicking, punching and stabbing infected as they went. Soap and the other three threw themselves on the boat. They then realised Ghost wasn't going to make it in time. Gaz gasped and slammed another magazine into his ACR. He threw himself into the crowd, shooting as he jumped and made a clearing. There was no way they could reach the boat however. Gaz looked into Ghost's eyes, behind his aviators, and smiled grimly.

"I guess this is it mate." He said, chuckling dryly. Ghost did the same and nodded. With that, they clambered onto crashed Little Bird, shooting at the ever massing amount of infected attempted to reach them. Price watched on wide-eyed, as the two stood back to back on the wreckage, popping the infected's heads into red mists.

"Soap, use that lightening gun!" He called urgently. Soap looked horrified as he said,

"It ran out of ammo, sir!" Price growled and yelled to the two.

"COME ON! WE CAN ALL GET OUT OF THIS!" Ghost shook his head and cried back,

"FORGET ABOUT US, JUST GO!" As if on queue, the ship began to slowly move away from the harbour.

"NO, TAKE US BACK!" Price cried into his headset, to which the captain responded,

"I'M SORRY SIR, WE GO BACK: WE. ALL. DIE!"

Price looked on helplessly as he realised that Ghost and Gaz were no longer in his field of vision.

"Ghost? Gaz? CAN YOU HEAR ME? CAN EITHER OF YOU HEAR ME?"

Static. Price tore off his headset in anger and threw on the deck, where it smashed into hundreds of little pieces. He stormed off into the bridge of the ship, leaving everyone to take in what they had just witnessed. Soap was staring into the water, his reflection stared back. He had expected heavy casualties, but these were people who, never again, would he laugh and joke with, go to the bar with. The realisation came to him like a bullet to the head. He too headed off to the interior of the ship, where he headed up to the bridge. He requested a key to one of the rooms, which the captain promptly gave to him. He headed off to his room, it was a tiny thing with a desk and a bed. But it was cosy, so he didn't really care. Soap sat on his bed, the realisation of how many young people's names would be inscribed on the clock tower in Hereford when they arrived back in the UK. It washed over him in the form of a sudden wave of grief. It was then, that John MacTavish, for the very first time, cried for all of his lost comrades, even Pvt. Gray, whom hadn't really known. But he was still a young boy, who would never go home to his family again. All this because of some stupid virus. Soap lay down on his bed. He sniffed twice before his eyes rolled back into his head and he lost himself in the world of sleep.

A/N

"I don't think throwing my gun at them will be as effective as having ammo."

Nikolai Belinski

Well Nikolai, Soap certainly made use of that didn't he? Anyway, there you have it.

Here's the casualty count in chronological order of named characters:

Pvt. Anthony Gray

Sgt. Gary 'Roach' Sanderson

Nikolai

Simon 'Ghost' Riley

Gaz

Well, there you have it. The final battle, it's over. Soap and the others get away. Each character killed off, died with valour. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this short story. Tell me in your review, Sequel: Yay or Nay.

Also, from Price losing contact with Ghost and Gaz up until the end, the best choice of music is this:

.com/watch?v=69vfQtkTqLA

Anyway, end of the line. Hope you enjoyed it and I love you all. VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR ALL! Out.


End file.
